


More

by beltainefaerie



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I swear this is more sensual than these activities sound, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, potential future polyamory if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Sherlock wanted more. Just a taste was never enough. Luckily, he knew just the men to give him what he needed.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bringing Jack Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346357) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 

> Thanks to MerindaB (janto321) for inspiring the delicious dream that became this fic. (Go read hers first if you haven't already!) and betaing it and to HoomHums for reading it over and squeeing. I haven't been writing much lately in the stress of day-to-day life, so being able to actually get this one done was a joy.

As a doctor, John was reticent at first. Tearing is not a minor thing. However, as usual, Sherlock had figured out how to get what he wanted. John rarely denied him anything and, after all, John had gotten his share of fantasy fulfillment since Sherlock’s sexual awakening. 

They worked up to it slowly, stretching more each time John fingered him and and ultimately, they both loved it. The feeling of being stretched so open, of being filled so completely made Sherlock hard just thinking about it days later. John’s hands were reasonably small, but by the time four fingers were pumping away inside him, Sherlock had been caught between over-sensitivity and desperate desire to take it all. 

He pressed himself down on John’s fingers, begging, “Give it all to me, John. I can take it. I’ll be so good for you. Please, John.”

The tiniest movements felt overwhelming when he was this full. Sherlock had never felt a high quite like this. A heady mix of adrenaline, oxytocin, and dopamine thrumming through his veins. And then John gave in and shifted just so, slipping his thumb against his palm and in, in, in. 

Sherlock had thought the phrase *seeing stars* was an exaggeration of some kind, but he had shot off like a rocket without John even touching his cock, busts of brilliant light exploding behind his eyes. 

And his refractory period was virtually nonexistent. Remarkably soon afterwards he’d ended up fucking the hell out of a startled, but delighted, John Watson. 

It was intense and delicious, but… well, Sherlock knew it was impossibly greedy, but he’d wanted more. An empty sort of longing that filling himself with a plug just hadn’t satisfied. He and John had tried it a few more times. It was wonderful. Amazing. But Sherlock was known for pushing his limits. Running himself to exhaustion, chasing pleasure and pain in equal measure. His was either a penchant for indulgence or denial with not a lot of middle ground. And after their first encounter with a certain “Captain” of John’s acquaintance, he couldn’t help wondering…

They’d seen Jack twice since he’d been in town. Once for Sherlock’s first threesome, once for dinner and an actually decent show in the West End, though Sherlock was so preoccupied with the looks Jack and John were exchanging he’d forgotten the name. In point of fact, that night he’d practically forgotten his own name.

Tonight, after some wine and nibbles, Sherlock lay back on the bed, half propped up against a nest of pillows, with John between his spread thighs just starting to work him open. Jack knelt over Sherlock, straddling his chest. He rested his wrapped cock lightly against Sherlock’s lips and he opened to suck him down. He was rewarded with a moan as he undulated his tongue against Jack’s length. 

“He _is_ good at this,” Jack remarked to John, who chuckled delightedly. 

“If you can still talk, he hasn’t even gotten started.” 

Sherlock warmed at the praise and sucked harder in response. He felt the cool drizzle of more lube spilling over as John added more to his fingers and slipped a second inside.

Sherlock bobbed up and down a few times before losing rhythm, moaning deep in his throat when John crooked his fingers just right. 

Jack groaned at the vibrations around the head of his cock. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Sherlock sped up, sucking Jack more greedily as John reached down to stroke slowly up and down Sherlock’s shaft in time with the movement of his fingers inside.

Sherlock lost track of when John had added more, but he was nearly there, nearly all the way inside. Sherlock had never felt so completely filled. He pulled Jack’s hand to his head encouraging him take control. Jack took the hint, tangling his fingers in Sherlock’s curls and thrusting into his mouth. Tears pricked Sherlock’s eyes at the perfect intensity of it all, trying to hold on just a bit longer, awash in the perfect harmony of these two men.

At last, he clamped down hard on John’s wrist as Jack pushed into his throat and held him there, coming with a stuttering groan.

Jack released him and stroked his hair while Sherlock caught his breath, smiling up at him.

John added a bit more lube, gently beginning to work his hand out.

Sherlock winced, managing to put up his hand and groan out, “Not yet. Too much.” 

Jack climbed off and settled in bed beside Sherlock, kissing him gently and stroking a soothing hand over his arms, his chest. “Incredible.”

Sherlock sighed and after another breath, nodded to John. Out was almost more intense than in, as sensitized as he was, but soon, it was done. The bed dipped and rose as Jack got up, binning his condom. He glanced over at Sherlock. 

“Oh, that is gorgeous. So open and slick.” Jack’s cock, still spent, gave a slight twitch clearly longing to get inside Sherlock already. 

Sherlock flushed, even more aware of the throbbing fluttering of his gaping arse.

He was vaguely aware of the sounds of water from John washing his hands in the other room as Jack settled beside him again, drawing Sherlock close. With a wicked grin, Jack reached down to trace fingers over Sherlock’s hot slick hole. 

John slipped in beside them and the three of them tangled together, lazily trading kisses and caresses. 

Sooner than he would have thought, Sherlock’s sated feeling gave way to the hungry, empty feeling again. He pulled back, breathing, “Can we?”

Jack stroked himself and winked at John who chuckled goodnaturedly and gave himself a pull. “I should have known what I was getting myself into with you two.” He dug out a condom from the bedside table and cheeked it, kneeling in front of Jack to slide it over his length, unrolling it as he sucked him down. 

Jack moaned and tugged at John’s short hair. “Still remember that, huh?”

John pulled off with a smirk. “What can I say? I was an impressionable young recruit on leave.”

Jack swatted his hip and pulled him up, glancing at Sherlock. “Wouldn’t leave me alone until I’d taught him how.”

“Well, you had no complaints about my practicing.”

“So you’re where he learned that. And probably some other things. My thanks,” Sherlock giggled. 

They rearranged themselves, stopping for more kisses and giggles along the way until John shifted into in the middle of the bed. Sherlock knelt over John’s lap, facing Jack. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, shifting his hips and savoring the feel of John’s hot cock, rubbing over his balls and perineum. 

Jack tilted his chin up and kissed him again. 

Sherlock ran his hands over the planes of Jack’s chest tweaking his nipples. He bent his head lower to suck and nip as John’s slick cock caught on the rim of his well-opened arse. Jack cupped his head, arching into the touch. 

Sherlock lay his cheek against Jack’s chest and let out a low, shuddering breath at the stretch as John began to breach him. So sensitive and sore already, being filled mixed pleasure with the dull ache of being well used. Sherlock let go of Jack and leaned back against John’s chest. 

Jack chased him, pressing forward, rubbing his prick against Sherlock’s, then catching his mouth again. Their moans were lost in the soft press of lips and slide of tongues. They reached down almost simultaneously, fingers brushing as they fumbled for more friction. Laughing between kisses, they entwined their fingers, finding the rhythm of it as they wrapped around both cocks, squeezing and stroking. 

At last, Jack pulled back, looking into Sherlock’s eyes. “You ready for this?” 

Mutely, Sherlock nodded, awed, wide-eyed, already dazed with pleasure and anticipation. 

John leaned forward as Jack pressed even closer and then they kissing over Sherlock’s shoulder while Jack lined up. 

Sherlock moaned at the jolt of pleasure from Jack’s cock brushing against his balls. Such a simple thing had no right to feel so good, but every touch seemed heightened. Electric. Sherlock gasped as Jack lined up, pressing hot against John at Sherlock’s entrance. The soft wet sounds of John and Jack kissing, the warmth of their bodies enveloping him, and the sheer love that filled the room was almost too much, even before they both began to press slowly into him. Sherlock let out a soft, needy whimper as they filled him, the burn and stretch of it even more intense than he expected. Transfixing. Exquisite.

They paused for a moment and broke apart for air as Sherlock, so very, very full, shuddered between them, already nearly coming undone again. 

Someone’s fingers slid up Sherlock’s chest to rub his nipples, and he was too lost in sensation to deduce whose. He shivered and his breath caught as his lovers slid fractionally deeper. 

As they bottomed out, Jack kissed him hard and deep. John mouthed over that sensitive spot on Sherlock’s neck just below his left ear, making him moan against Jack’s lips. 

John whispered against his ear, but Sherlock’s language centers seemed to be offline, coming up only with a sense of urgency and love.

John and Jack took a moment to caress one another around Sherlock, then Jack lifted Sherlock’s legs, spreading him wider and bracing himself to thrust.

“Oh God, yes” Sherlock cried out as they began to move. 

Sherlock was overwhelmed, barely registering anything beyond the way they moved against each other inside of him. He wasn’t even sure which one of them came first, only that one lost rhythm and then the other, both of them holding him so securely, filling him with warmth and love. Sherlock came hard, shuddering between them and collapsing, near boneless.

Jack gave Sherlock one more kiss as they disentangled, then quietly slipped out of bed, reaching for his clothes.

“Somewhere you have to be?” Sherlock asked.

Jack paused, glancing back at the bed. 

Sherlock kept his tone even, but made no effort to keep the pleading out of his eyes. “You left so soon last time. Would you stay?”

Jack smiled, but there was something hesitant in it. He cocked an eyebrow. “John?”

“Plenty of room in this bed for you. Besides, you might recall I make a mean morning-after fry up and this time I don’t have to bribe my way into the mess kitchen to do it.”

Jack laughed. “Well, if you’re offering breakfast...” He winked and sauntered back towards the bed.

Sherlock wondered how long they could get him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my muse. Blessed are they who comment for they shall be rewarded with more porn.


End file.
